Romeo and Juliet A Once Upon a Time Story
by Fallenhope19
Summary: When Belle's sister Anne sold her to Rumplestiltskin she thought she was ridding her sister of a happy ever after. how wrong was she, can beauty learn how to love a beast or will tragedy strike?
1. Chapter 1

_**Romeo and Juliet Once Upon a Time style**_

_**I**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own any of the OUAT characters do own Princess Aleena, Princess Anne and Faye**_

* * *

Deep in the beautiful mountains just beyond the Enchanted Forest laid a magnificent castle. It was home to King Maurice, who was known for his skills in battle and for his large amounts of wealth, he had three daughters: his eldest the graceful Aleena with her long chestnut brown hair and eyes of deep brown that held wit and intelligence. Second be the flirtatious Anne with her curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes that shone like the ocean; finally quite bookish Belle, with her russet brown hair and azure blue eyes that sparked with mischief and passion.

Belle was sitting in the vast family library reading her favourite book, _Romeo and Juliet _when suddenly her peaceful haven was disturbed as her energetic older sister came bursting in. lifting her eyes from the book, Bell could see that Anne's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were dancing with mischief. "What vexes you sister?" she asked casually placing her marker in the book. Anne gave her an eye roll, "Sister, he is here, he is finally here!" she cried excitedly.

Seeing her sister's confused look, Anne continued, "Sir Gaston! Do you not recall father telling us he was looking for a suitor Belle?" she asked. Inwardly Belle groaned. She had forgotten about this meeting for a reason. Where her sister found the knight charming and a real 'knight in shining armour' Belle found him shallow and arrogant. "Oh how could I forget" she said slowly, she knew better then to damper her sister's mood.

Anne smiled broadly; she was wearing a beautiful deep red gown encrusted with rubies and diamonds that made her creamy skin glow and her eyes seem more exotic. "I hope you're not wearing that Belle" Anne said snidely as she looked at the simple blue gown her younger sister wore, Belle looked down at her dress, _what was wrong with it? _"It will have to do… papa is expecting us and Aleena is already down there!" she hissed as she dragged her sister from her fortress of books.

The Grand Hall was one of the largest in France and the most finally decorated, as the two sisters entered, the knights and servants bowed in respect as they walked gracefully towards their father before curtsying. "Rise my daughters… Sir Gaston I would like you to meet my other daughters, Princess Anne the fairest in the land and Princess Belle my little adventurer." The King who was a large strongly built man dressed in fears said.

Belle found her eyes flicker to where the knight stood; indeed he was a handsome man, with thick black hair that fell into modest blue eyes. He was dressed richly and had a sword at his side, an arrogant smirk played on his lips as he kissed her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, your highness" he drawled in a soft velvety voice that made Belle's skin crawl. "And you Sir Gaston" she said testily with a forced smile. Anne however blushed when the knight kissed her hand, "Will you be staying for the ball my Lord?" she asked.

Gaston nodded, "Yes, I am to stay in your Kingdom for one week before I have a meeting with King Midas" he said. Belle resisted the urge to roll her eyes, was this guy for real? Her elder sister Aleena had a guarded look on her face, but Belle knew she also wasn't impressed. "Splendid" Anne cried, "I will give you a tour of the Kingdom if you wish?" she asked flirtatiously. Gaston smiled at her, "I would like that very much your Highness" he said politely.

* * *

Once retired in her room Belle let out a sigh of relief, she hated it when she had to meet suitors. They were all the same, stiff boring noblemen who were looking for a bit of power. "Are you alright my lady?" Belle's lady in waiting Faye asked. Unlike most of the people in the castle, Faye was the only one Belle could be honest with, "No… I had another suitor today" she admitted as Faye helped her get into her night gown. "And what did you think of him?" the younger girl asked. A frown casted a shadow over Belle's pretty face, "Just as boring and power hungry as the last" she said.

Faye was Belle's younger cousin and come to live at the palace as a Lady in Waiting when her parents, Lord Quinton and the King's sister Lady Charlotte died after an attack from the Ogre wars. Unlike her cousins, Faye had thick chestnut hair that fell to her shoulders and kind brown eyes. "Maybe he will choose Anne?" she suggested, Belle gave her an amused smirk, "I do hope so… she seemed awfully taken with him" she said bitterly. Faye rolled her eyes,

"One day you'll be free from this palace Belle, you'll be a famous traveller and will see all the Kingdoms!" she joked knowing of her cousin's farfetched dream. "Maybe one day" she whispered.

* * *

_**AN: Hello everyone just a little idea that came to me in English when we were watching Romeo and Juliet. This is just a back story; the real drama won't happen for another two chapters. This will eventually be a Rumbelle story**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Romeo and Juliet~ Once Upon a Time Style**_

_**II**_

_**Disclaimer: still don't own OUAT characters do own Princesses Anne and Aleena along with Faye**_

* * *

'Twas the night of the ball and the palace was in a frenzy trying to get everywhere ready, the King had bought each of his daughters a new ball gown. Aleena was dressed in a Grecian gown of ivory and her hair was curled into Roman ringlets, she looked as beautiful and poised as the Goddess Airtimes. Dressed in a gown of shimmering skin tight gold silk, Princess Anne was sure to enchant the night with her golden locks falling from her tight bun. Finally last but not least was Belle, dressed in a gown of dark blue with bronze netting, a truly stunning dress. (_**A/N thinking of Caroline's dress from the Vampire Diaries when she dances with Klaus)**_

The royal family mingled among their guests before slitting to their own parties of friends. It wasn't long before Belle found herself surrounded by her two best friends, Princess Snow White and Princess Aurora. Snow was dressed in a beautiful white ball gown that made her black hair look darker than normal, while Aurora was dressed in a sleek rose coloured dress. "Who is that handsome man dancing with your sister?" Aurora asked as the trio sat at one of the tables.

Belle couldn't help an eye roll, "Sir Gaston, he is looking for a wife" she said coolly. Aurora's green eyes sparkled mischievously, "Do you reckon he would dance with me?" she wondered, a naughty glint dancing in her eyes.

"You can try, but if my sister plots your murder, don't say I didn't warn you" warned Belle as she watched her friend go chase after the knight leaving her alone with Snow. "You look upset Snow, what's wrong?" Belle asked. Sighing Snow allowed a small tear to escape her silvery eyes, "It's my new step mother Regina, she doesn't like me… I can see the way she looks at me with such hatred…" she sobbed. Belle gave her friend a comforting hug,

"I'm sure that isn't true Snow, maybe she is just intimidated by the court life at your father's castle… it is no secret that your father is still very much in love with your mother" she said kindly. Wiping the tears away from her kind green eyes Snow gave Belle a small smile, "Your right… I mean I know that she loves my father and she did save my life it's not like she's gonna murder my father and then order a lone huntsman to cut out my heart is it?" she asked jokingly.

Grinning Belle shook her head, "No that would be ridiculous," she joked then went pale. "Oh Gods don't look Gaston is coming over!" she squeaked as she tried to hide behind Snow who was trying not to laugh. "Ah there you are Princess Belle, I have been looking for you all over" he said in a haughty voice that made Belle's skin crawl as she forced a smile. "Oh, I have been right here with my friend…" she started to say however Snow cut her off; "Princess Snow White, I will leave you two to er talk" she said before throwing Belle a mischievous wink.

If looks could kill, then Snow would be six feet under. Left to confront the obnoxious noble Belle wished that she was anywhere but here; "Would you like to dance Princess?" a charming smile on his handsome face. Belle wanted to puke however accepted his hand when she felt her father's eyes on her. As they joined the other couples Belle casted a look around the room, she saw Aleena dancing with a tall prince dressed in obnoxious scarlet with dark hair and Anne dancing with a handsome knight with wavy brown hair dressed in black.

"You are easily the most beautiful woman in this room Princess Belle" Gaston whispered in her ear making her blush. "Now sir flattery doesn't work with me… my friend Snow is the fairest in the land as is my sister…" she said awkwardly. A small laugh escaped Gaston's lips; it was a rich sound that made Belle smile. "Your modesty is what makes you beautiful Belle, along with your passion for books and your humour" he said as he spun her close to him.

Belle didn't know what to say, nobody had ever complimented her like this before… people usually reserved their compliments for her sister Anne or their admiration for Aleena, and she was always forgotten. But yet this strange charming man had taken note of her, and _appreciated _her! Deciding to let her walls down she leaned into him and asked, "So tell me a little bit about yourself Gaston." He smirked as they swayed to the music,

"I grew up in a small village; my father was the local lord there. He died when I was sixteen making me lord of the manor; I became a knight when I was twenty and have fought many battles. I lived with my mother and two sisters Marcella and Gwenevere; I would rather die than let anything happen to them. I found Gwen a husband last year, she seemed happy with match to King Arthur Pendragon and Marcella married a peasant called Jack." he explained.

"Why did your sister marry a peasant?" Belle asked confused, they had left the dance and were standing on the balcony overlooking the kingdom. Gaston smiled, "She married for love, what kind of brother would I have been if I had made her give up her true love?" he asked. A new feeling shot through Belle, never in a million years would she expect a man like Gaston to be so caring and considerate. "Your surprised" he stated watching her under the moonlight, blushing Belle turned her eyes away.

Quickly closing the gap between them Gaston placed a small kiss on her lips, taken by surprise Belle kissed him back with a fierce passion. Gaston's arms circled around her waist while her hands played with his dark hair. As soon as the kiss had happened it stopped reaching into his pocket and drew out a small box. Heart racing, Belle watched as Gaston got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a golden ring with a small diamond. "Belle I have been watching you for the last week and you are the most amazing girl I have ever met! Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked.

Emotions attacked Belle like a whirlwind, and with all her shock she fainted…

* * *

"Belle, Belle?" a familiar voice cut through the darkness as Belle opened her eyes to stare into the deep brown ones of her Aleena's. "What happened?" Belle asked, "Why does my head hurt?" a small pain echoed through her temple making her wince. A fond smile graced Aleena's blood red lips, "You fainted when Gaston proposed, very classy sister" she said jokingly. Belle's eyes went wide,

"What?" she cried, "Did I give him an answer?" she asked sitting up on her bed. A clouded look formed in Aleena's eyes, "No… but father did… he said yes… I would avoid Anne if I were you" she said hesitantly. A jolt of dread shot through the princess as she managed to whisper, "Why?" Aleena gave her sister a sympathetic gaze,

"Anne wanted Gaston for herself…"

"She can have him, I don't want him!" she cried out trying not to think of that kiss. Aleena's eyes hardened, "It isn't that simple Gaston doesn't want Anne he wants _you _and secondly of all father has already given his blessing" tears stung her eyes as she looked down at the quilt.

"I don't want to be married Ali, I want to marry for love" she sobbed, hugging her sister close, Aleena began to stroke Belle's russet locks that were now a waterfall of messy red curls. "Hush, you will be happy Belle, father wouldn't let you marry someone who would hurt you and you know as royals true love doesn't exist."

After Aleena had left Anne stormed in. her beautiful face was torrent of rage and hate, "Well look who decided to wake up" she spat. Belle tried to reason with her older sister however wasn't given the chance, "No, you don't get to speak; it should be _me _the Kingdom is gushing over not my ugly little sister!" she hissed. Tears stung Belle's eyes at Anne's comments, "Anne, I don't love him… I don't want to marry him" she tried to say however Anne wasn't listening, "What did you do Belle? Did you enchant him? Because no man would give you a second glance around me or Aleena"

"Anne that is enough!" came the stern voice of their father; Anne whipped her head around to see King Maurice standing angrily in the doorway. Her face flushed scarlet as she curtsied, "Sorry papa. I don't know what came over me" she apologized, batting her pretty little eyelashes; it was no secret that Anne was the King's favourite. "Leave now Anne, I wish to speak to your sister" he ordered, however his tone had lost its harshness. Curtsying again Anne threw one last glare at Belle before leaving…

As soon as she had left Maurice sat on the edge of his daughter's bed, "How are you feeling Belle?" he asked softly. Managing a smile Belle hugged her father. "Papa I don't want to marry Gaston… let Anne marry him" she sobbed into her father's chest as he stroked her hair.

"Shh, don't listen to Anne she is jealous because her little sister is getting married before her, now don't give up your chance of happiness because your sister bullied you too. I have raised you better than that _Ieune_, now are you not a fighter?" he asked. Smiling Belle looked into her father's honest blue eyes, "Yes papa" she said bravely.

"Then you will marry Gaston and have your happy ending" he declared, sighing Belle bowed her head "Yes papa" she whispered defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Romeo and Juliet~ Once Upon a Time Style**_

_**III**_

* * *

_Belle's POV_

Gaston was nothing but a gentleman for the next couple of weeks, riding with me in the woods, helping me take food to the poor and accompanying me when I went to aid the sick. He knew that I didn't love him however accepted that for he was convinced he was in love with me. Faye and Aleena had been helping me with the wedding plans while Anne was out of the castle for most days; none of us knew where she went.

The royal dress makers were fitting me for my gown when suddenly a servant boy by the name of Fred came barging into the room, "The king requests the presence of Princess Belle, Princess Aleena and Lady Faye in the meeting room" he announced. Ever since my engagement to Gaston I had suddenly become my father's favourite princess, Aleena narrowed her eyes. "We are busy in here Fredrick, tell my father whatever it is…" however she was cut off by the arrival of Gaston.

"It is the Orges, they are marching towards the palace, they want to take over!" he exclaimed. Fear filled my body, ever since I could remember my kingdom had been at war with the Orges, the battle ground was flooded by the blood of the innocent. Stepping down from the stool I hurried to Gaston still dressed in my golden wedding dress, "This is terribly unlucky Gaston" I muttered. He gave me a sad smile,

"Alas but we must hurry" he said taking my hand as Faye and Aleena hurried after us, equal concern on their faces. As we reached the throne room I saw my father pacing and looking older than normal. "Sire there is news from the battle field Avonlea has fallen" a knight informed my father. Father paled, "Oh my Gods, what are we going to do now?" Aleena cried.

The wide wooden doors opened to reveal my sister Anne; she was dressed in a tight fitting black dress with slashed sleeves. Her honey blonde hair was radiant and a few shades paler and her eyes held a hardened look of hatred, "Don't worry father, help is on its way" she said in a silky voice as she walked up to father. We all stared at her in shock, she had been missing for over four months, and we had long ago accepted that she was dead! "Anne you're ok!" I cried as I tried to rush forward and hug her. Taking one look at my wedding dress an ugly sneer stopped me in my tracks. "No thanks to you" she spat.

"Seeing as our kingdom was falling apart and _you _father were wasting precious money on my sister's wedding instead of winning this war, I took it upon myself to find someone who could save us" she drawled walking around the castle as if she were a Queen. Aleena's eye widened in horror as she caught onto what Anne was suggesting, "Sister, what have you done… how you could make a deal with that devil…"

I was confused, what was Aleena on about, and why did Anne look like the cat who got the cream? "Honestly sister as future Queen I would expect you to at least thank me for saving your kingdom" she drawled in a patronizing tone.

"Rightly said dearie" a new voice chimed in making us turn around, I stared curiously at the strange imp who sat so confidently on my father's throne. He had greyish skin that shined like gold, eyes that were endless holes of darkness, and a smirk that made my heart skip a beat. Anne smiled, that beautiful charming smile that could enchant any man, "Ah finally you have arrived," she said icily. We all winced as we recognized the devil himself as he stood, Gaston drew his sword yet the imp batted it away as if it were wood.

"Now, now dearie, is that anyway to greet your helper?" he chided, Anne raised an eyebrow as the imp walked straight passed her and to father. "Now according to your lovely daughter your people are dying thanks to the Orges" he drawled, father nodded,

"Can you help us?" I boldly asked, the creature turned those dark abyss eyes upon my own blue ones, "Aye dearie… for a price of course" he sang. Had the situation had not been so dire I might have laughed at his comical display of hand movements. "We can give you gold…" father offered, we were a very wealthy kingdom, and somehow I didn't think this would please the devil. A look of offence spread across his face, "Ah… you see… I make gold…what I want is something a little more…_special" _he said. A small smirk formed on his lips as he said, "My price is her" with that I found those dark eyes on me as he pointed.

Aleena and Faye cried out while Gaston moved protectively in front of me, Father looked furious while Anne just smirked. "No" papa growled, the rage clear on his face, "The young lady is engaged… to me" Gaston drawled. A look of humour danced upon the imp's face, "I wasn't asking if she was engaged" he sang a look of pure mock on his face, "I'm not looking for _love… _I'm looking for a care taker for my rather large estate" he explained.

I watched him curiously, the way he moved it was so theoretical so grand, the way he spoke, I found I was hanging onto his every word. I also noticed the look of glee that illuminated Anne's face, suddenly everything fell into place, she had wanted him to come here so he would take me away and she could have Gaston! Betrayal and hurt spread across my body however I quickly masked it. Rumplestiltskin was talking again, "It's her, or no deal."

"Get out" father said calmly though the rage was still evident on his face, his concern warmed my heart however I knew it had already been decided. This was just an act, Anne had already made the deal and the threads of time bound me to this man. "Papa be wise about this" Anne warned as the imp shrugged and started to walk towards the door. "I am not trading your sister Anne" father argued. Taking a deep breath I untangled myself from Gaston's protective grip, "Wait!" I called after Rumplestiltskin.

The imp stopped. He knew I would agree. Of course he did, he was the devil, and he could sense my desperation. Walking in front of him, my eyes were filled with determination, "I will go with you" I said. The imp's eyes twinkled with triumph as he clasped his hands together and made a strange sort of laugh, "I forbid it!" Gaston yelled as he tried to bring me to safety yet I shrugged him off.

"Belle you don't have to be the hero" Faye cried, I gave her a sad smile,

"But I can't be the selfish princess who puts herself before her kingdom" I argued my eyes flickering to Anne. "Besides nobody decides my fate but I" I said confidently, Anne narrowed her eyes. I turned back to Rumplestiltskin, "I will go with you" I repeated,

"It's forever dearie" he warned, I was stunned; he was giving me a choice or trying to warn me? Alas what did that matter I couldn't back out now? "My friends, my family will all live?" I questioned. The imp did a mock bow as he uttered, "You have my word" that was good enough for me, "Then you have mine… I will go with you…forever" I declared.

Faye rushed forward and hugged me, "Belle I beg you not to go, you are the closest thing I have to a sister" she sobbed as she held me close. I pushed the tears back into my eyes as I held her close, "Its already been decided" I said as I released her and embraced my father.

"Papa this isn't your fault, I am only your youngest daughter after all" I said slowly, papa held me close. "Yes but you are my brave one" he declared. My eyes darted to Gaston, "Gaston, I hope one day you will find someone who will love you as much as you loved me… it would never have worked out between us anyway… you saw me in my wedding dress" I joked half-heartedly. Gaston forced a smile,

"I will always love you my Belle, if this monster hurts you I will rescue you with my dying breath" he promised. I smiled as I hugged him. Aleena gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to write, (Rumple begrudgingly allowed this) and finally Anne was left. As I hugged her I whispered in her ear, "Evil may have corrupted your heart sister but you are still my sister Anne, and I will always love you"

"I have won Belle, you don't get a happy ending…" she hissed back.

When I had finished my goodbyes Rumple placed his hands on the small of my back and lead me away, I refused to cry or look at the man who I would call _master_. As far as I was concerned, today was the end of my life…

* * *

**Finally Rumple makes his appearance I hope no one thought I was starting to ship Gaston/Belle? this story is kind of AU **

**songs listened to while writing: Draw the line- Cascada**


End file.
